Children of the Night Part II
by Kelsey Layne
Summary: Children of the night needed a continuation, so I wrote it. It's my absolute favorite TBAA episode.


Touched By An Angel  
  
This is a continuation of my favorite TBAA episodes. It's the one where the girl ran away and made friends with three street kids, China, Lightning, and Doc. I always thought it was kinda sad how it ended, and I thought it could use a little more closure.  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: These are so dumb, cuz you already know I don't own these people. CBS and whoever else owns the rights to TBAA. Although, I wouldn't mind owning the rights to John Dye. Uuummm, thinking.. What else don't I own? Oh, yeah, a computer with the Internet. Bummer on that. Oh, and I don't own CBS. I don't own the TV, my parents do. But, I do own the radio I'm listening to right now. Ahhh, Leigh Nash; love her voice.  
  
   
  
Warning: This is a very pathetic and cheesy fanfic. I've written much better than this, but I was in a sappy mood when I wrote this. If you don't' like cheeze, I suggest you don't read this. If you do like cheeze, then go to the kitchen right now and get some Colby-Jack (that's the best). But bare with me, I will work on another continuation to this TBAA episode when I have time and it will be much better and much longer. This is just the short form for now.  
  
   
  
I seriously want reviews on this, good, bad, or not even having to do with this dimension (whatever). I want to know the world's view on my writing skill. Okay, finito with the formalities, on with the story!  
  
   
  
   
  
Touched By An Angel  
  
   
  
                Alley was sitting on her front porch when a car she didn't recognize pulled into the driveway. She stood and tried to see the driver. A young man, not much older than herself got out.  
  
                She'd seen that face before, but where? Why does it seem so familiar?  
  
                "Alley?"  
  
                Could it be? After so long? "Doc? Is that really you?"  
  
                "Yup. What do you think," he said motioning toward his car and cloths. "A lot different than the last time you saw me."  
  
                "Wow, it's great. How'd you ever find me?"  
  
                "Simple," he said as he hugged her. "After nothing turned up in Nebraska, I started looking for Lightning. I found Andrew instead and he told me what happened to you. You're a doctor, I never would have guessed it."  
  
                "Yeah, well- Doc, I can't believe it's you. I guess you got over your TB?"  
  
                "Yeah. It didn't take very long."  
  
                Alley led Doc inside and he sat in the kitchen while she got something for him to drink. "What are you doing now?"  
  
                "Oh, us, after I got out of the hospital Andrew and tests set me up with a job assisting an architect. It wasn't very long before he started taking a look at my drawings. I'm a partner in the firm now."  
  
                "Cool! That's great. Wow, I'm just so surprised to see you." She sipped some tea and suddenly realized she was feeling uneasy with Doc. "Did you find Lightning, Doc?"  
  
                "It's Patrick now."  
  
                "Patrick?" She tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. "No wonder you went with Doc. "  
  
                He smiled. "Yeah, after Andrew insisted on me going to see my parents I decided to go with it. It's more professional than Doc, and my parents refused to have a son with a street name."  
  
                "So did you? Did you find Lightning?"  
  
                Patrick looked down at his glass and fumble d for words. "A couple years ago I found him, yeah. He was still on the street. But, uh, he had joined a gang. I was going to take him out for lunch, but he was shot on his way to meet me."  
  
                Alley felt tears run down her cheeks. She knew what he would say next. She may not have known Lighting long, but he was still her friend.  
  
                "I spent two days with him at the hospital, but there was nothing that could be done. The bullet tore several veins and lodged in his spine. He slowly bled to death; right there in front of me. I wish-" Patrick's voice broke. He'd known Lightning so long he was like a brother. "I wish I could have helped him. I should never have left. He was alone after China died and then I went to the hospital and you went home."  
  
                "He dint' want help."  
  
                "Yeah, but-" Patrick wiped his eyes. "Hey, us, how'd it go with your parents when you got home?"  
  
                "It was good. Dad realized how stupid he'd been and he said he owed it all to me. Him and mom got back together. My brother is going to Harvard. He's studying law."  
  
                "That's awesome."  
  
   
  
A year and a half later-  
  
   
  
                Patrick stood on Alley's porch and rung the doorbell. His heart was beating wildly. He was going to do it this time; he's not going to wait any longer. He was so nervous.  
  
                "Hey, Patrick," Alley said as she opened the door. "Com on in."  
  
                "No," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her out to his car. "I wan to show you something."  
  
                They rode across town and turned onto a dead-end road. "Close your eyes."  
  
                "Why?"  
  
                "Just do it."  
  
                Alley closed her eyes. She didn't miss the excited tone in his voice. What's he up to?  
  
                "Ice been working on a project for a few months now. Remember that drawing that I made for you?"  
  
                "You mean the house you'd build?"  
  
                "Yeah, open your eyes." They had stopped in a driveway. There was a house in front of them. Just like the one he had drawn her.  
  
                "Oh, my word. You built it!"  
  
                "Yeah. Come on, I want to show you around."  
  
                She followed him onto the porch. He unlocked the door and turned on the light switch. The fan came on, but the light didn't.  
  
                "Shoot. The bulb must have burned out. Could you go to the kitchen and get another one? They're in the drawer by the sink."  
  
                "Sure." She went thru the hall to the kitchen. She couldn't believe he'd actually built this house. She opened the drawer and found a light bulb box. There were no bulbs in it, only a small gray box. She opened the box and found a small diamond ring.  
  
                She walked back thru the hall to the living room, looking at the ring. When she looked up, she saw that the light was on. "Wha-"  
  
                Patrick took the box from her hand then knelt and slipped the ring on her finger. All the words he had rehearsed so many times disappeared. He looked at Alley's face and knew she understood. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was nodding.  
  
                He stood up and hugged her to him. Of all the things he wanted to say, he could only remember one. "Can you promise me something," he whispered. "Let's get some china and use it everyday."  
  
                Alley smiled and remembered when she met some of her best friends in the world. "I'd love to, Doc." 


End file.
